


A Word to Hurt

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hopeful Ending, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, M/M, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Protective Finn, trigger word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Poe is deemed fit for duty after his ordeal with the First Order, until one of his friends accidentally says a trigger word Kylo Ren implanted at the back of Poe's mind, and Poe drops to his knees and opens his mouth before he has time to realiz what he's doing.





	A Word to Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TFA kink meme
> 
> Mind the tags!

There are fingers in his hair caressing the tangled strands in a parody of comfort. Poe’s body hurts everywhere but it’s a muted pain, as though Poe is removed from it. 

“Lovely little pilot. You are far too beautiful and there are too many who wish to be with you. It would be cruel not to allow them that chance.” 

Everything feels so far away, Poe’s mind is fuzzy and he barely hears it when the owner of the fingers leans forward and whispers a word into his ear. Something snaps into place in his mind and everything goes dark with unconsciousness. 

-

“To the Resistance!” 

Cheers ring through the gathered group of Resistance members. They’ve mourned their dead in a grief heavy ceremony much earlier in the day and now those that survived are celebrating their victory as well as the lives of those lost in the battle. 

It has been weeks since the actual attack and destruction of Starkiller Base but there has been too much too do since then and only now have they been able to properly celebrate their achievements.

“To Black Leader for dealing the final blow!” 

More cheers ring through the hanger as people drink to that.

“To our newest members Finn and Rey for aiding in taking down the First Order’s death machine!”

Whoops accompany this toast and Poe grins over at Finn and Rey who are standing next to him, each holding a drink and looking perplexed and excited at the celebration going on.

“It’s going to get pretty rowdy, don’t feel obliged to stay the whole night. If you need to leave you can leave whenever you w-” The words fall to ash on Poe’s tongue suddenly.

“To victory!” Is shouted loudly across the hanger; Poe has stopped mid sentence and dropped to his knees with his mouth open and his hands resting on his thighs. 

The sounds of merriment continue on and Poe slowly comes back to himself as he stares up at Finn and Rey who are looking down at him with worry on their faces. Unsure what has just happened, Poe gets back up to his feet with the help of Finn’s offered hand.

“Are you alright?” Rey asks him, stepping forward slightly and studying Poe as though she’s looking for something but also with concern.

“Y-yeah, must have had too much of that punch.” Brushing his knees off, Poe offers them a strained smile. “Doesn’t help that I’ve been running missions non-stop either, I should probably retire early for the night. You two enjoy yourselves though, and don’t be afraid to cut out early and stay away from Snap’s special brew because it’s deadly.” 

Neither Finn nor Rey look entirely convinced but they seem to accept the excuse; even so Poe feels their eyes on his back as he makes his way out of the hanger and back to his room. By the time he gets into bed and is falling asleep he almost has himself convinced that what happened really was only due to being too tired. 

-

The second time it happens he can’t pretend there isn’t something very wrong with him.

It happens during an important mission briefing. They’ve located a planet with a First Order training base and High Command is plotting out a battle plan. Poe listens intently, putting his own input in about how to best use the fighter squadrons, he’s had more input than ever given how thin their fleet has become. Now more than ever they need to hit targets fast and hard, doing as much damage as possible while taking very little of their own.

Ackbar is talking when Poe feels the pull, “It is essential that our victory be swift and. . .” 

Poe closes his eyes because he knows that everyone is looking at him down on his knees with his mouth open and inviting. 

“Commander Dameron what is. . .” Admiral Statura doesn’t seem to be sure what to say as Poe pushes himself back to his feet.

Poe licks his lips nervously and gives what he hopes is a cocky grin. “I apologize admirals, I thought I saw a bug on the floor, it startled me badly.” 

The gathered parties accept the answer, possibly because they’re as desperate as Poe to move on from what just happened. Poe can feel General Organa gazing at him searchingly as Admiral Ackbar clears his throat and continues nervously.

“As I was saying victory is-” It’s as far as he gets before Poe is once again pulled by the compulsion to kneel and open his mouth.

This time he doesn’t even try to play it off with a joke as he stands. Instead General Organa clears her throat gathering everyone’s attention. “There’s still some time before the attack, I suggest we call this meeting over with for now and reconvene tomorrow.”

They don’t really have the time, but everyone concedes and leaves the room, Poe doesn’t budge from where he’s standing knowing what’s going to come. “Poe, my office please.” Obediently Poe follows after her and takes a seat in the comfortable chair in front of the desk. General Organa doesn’t sit right away, going instead over to the counter behind her desk and starting up a kettle for tea.

For several moments there is silence as the tea brews, when it’s done there’s a mug set in front of Poe and only then does General Organa take her own seat. Poe can’t turn up to look at her, too worried about the expression he may see.

General Organa says nothing, allowing Poe a few sips and the chance to calm himself before she speaks. “This isn’t the first time this has happened.” 

Poe nods glumly, thinking about the night of the party. “It happened a week ago, only Finn and Rey noticed, but that’s the only time it’s happened before that.” 

“I want to test something with the Force, will you let me?” General Organa asks after a moment’s consideration, at Poe’s nod she comes forward and settles her hands at Poe’s temples, the touch is cool and comforting. The feel of the Force brushing his mind has Poe tensing at first but General Organa waits for him to let her into his mind, not anything like what her son had done to him. 

He can feel her mental fingers combing through his head, they’re as cool and comforting there as they are where they currently rest on his forehead. She isn’t touching any of his memories; there isn’t any pain as she tries to rip the thoughts out of his head either. Instead her touch seems to soothe the hurt left by Kylo Ren. 

There’s one thing that she brushes against that has Poe’s head flaring up and leaves him gasping in pain, hunched over and digging his hands into his hair. The only thing that keeps him from screaming is the quickness at which the agony recedes. 

When he becomes aware of himself again, General Organa is holding him gently. “I’m sorry Poe.” Her words don’t inspire confidence, Poe has a feeling she’s apologizing for more than the pain she’s just caused. 

“Y-you can’t fix whatever it is he did. . .can you?” Slowly he uncurls from within General Organa’s arms so that he can look her in the eyes. He knows he’s correct by the sorrow he sees in her eyes. 

“I’m not even sure what it is he has done. The Force was never something I studied, Luke has shown me some of what he knows, but I put more of my focus on being a leader.” She gives Poe’s shoulder a squeeze. “I’ll contact Luke and ask him for his advice on what to do, if possible I’ll get him to return. We’ll fix this.” She offers Poe an amused grin. “Besides I bet you and Finn are missing the third part to your trio.”

What more can Poe do but try to hide the despair at her words, even the thought of Rey returning doesn’t do much to uplift his spirits. “Alright General.” 

She can see right through him, but Poe appreciates that she doesn’t point it out. “Why don’t you go and get some rest. I’ll talk to the others about avoiding the use of the word in the Command Center; we’ll workout a way to keep it from the rest of the base. I would advise you to tell your pilots and perhaps Finn, they’re the people you spend the most time with.” 

“I will General, thank you for trying to help.” Standing Poe gives her a salute and leaves the office; he isn’t at all surprised to see BB-8 at the door waiting for him. “Beebs, can you call a meeting with Finn, and my pilots. There’s something we need to discuss.” He doesn’t relish telling them what seems to be going on but General Organa is right, and it’s his pilots that are more likely to shout out the word ‘victory’ than anyone else on base. 

Poe’s not even altogether certain what is happening to him, all he knows is that when he hears the word ‘victory’ everything seems to go fuzzy and he finds himself on his knees with his mouth open as if he’s. . . Poe’s mouth goes sour and quickly hurries to the nearest rubbish bin, emptying the contents of his stomach into it.

When he’s done he slides down the wall, curling up around BB-8 when the little droid rolls over to him whistling shrilly with alarm. “Sorry Beebs. . .I-I’m okay.” He’s really not though and he knows it because he’s realized just what happens to him when he hears the word ‘victory.’

He isn’t really sure he wants to explain it to his friends anymore.

-

The actual conversation and explanation goes better than Poe had anticipated, he’s not sure why he’s surprised about that; his friends care about him deeply. 

“So we just avoid saying the v-word around Poe and also keep an eye on him, it’s pretty much what we already do minus the weird Force compulsion, whatever it is thing.” Jessika says, leaning against Poe’s bunk. Poe had chosen his room for the meeting because it’s more secure than anywhere else he usually meets with his friends.

Iolo snickers at that, exchanging a look with Karé. “Nothing we haven’t done before, we’re practically founding members of the ‘Keep Poe Dameron safe’ club.” The pout Poe sends Iolo only makes him laugh harder. “You know we say these things because we love you.” The rest of the pilots laugh at that.

Poe isn’t bothered by their joking, he knows these people well enough to know that they’re making these jokes in order to keep his spirits up as well as their own, and he appreciated it. They’re all family to him and he knows they feel the same way.

The only person who doesn’t join in the joking is Finn; the younger man seems pensive and concerned. Reaching over Poe takes his hand and gives it a squeeze. “Nothing bad is going to happen to me here, this is all just precaution.” Poe hopes that he sounds more confident than he feels. 

Finn returns the squeeze and looks up at Poe with those soulful brown eyes that Poe finds he can easily lose himself within. “I’ll make sure that no one will ever have the chance to abuse this.” 

“Thank you Finn.” 

-

Of course things never go as smoothly as one wants them to. The first few days after the discovery of Poe’s condition things are fine. General Organa informs Poe that Luke isn’t able to give her much advice but he’s returning along with Rey and they’re expected to be at the base in a matter of days. Poe just has to hold out until then.

His friends do a marvellous job at keeping him both safe and keeping his secret while Finn and BB-8 are the best chaperons a guy could ask for. Somehow though, someone finds out and it’s just Poe’s luck that it’s some of the more unsavoury members of the Resistance, people who joined after the destruction of the Hosnian System and Starkiller Base.

Poe’s taking a walk around the base after a particularly bad nightmare chases him from his bed. Not wanting to wake Finn or BB-8, he sneaks out of the room and decides to head toward the hanger; working on Black One always makes him feel better. He doesn’t really think anything of the fact that there’s a few of the ammo techs hanging out in the hanger, it’s a popular place for groups to gather for a night of drinking and cards. So long as they’re not on duty people tend to turn a blind eye to it, there’s enough cameras in the room to spot if they’re doing anything too unsavoury.

There are five of them gathered around an overturned bench playing sabacc, and Poe waves to them when he spots them. 

“Commander Dameron!” One of them calls out to Poe and there’s something in his voice that has Poe tensing even as he turns to look toward him. “That was some battle the other day, we were all worried.” Poe can see the man’s eyes glinting maliciously in the low light of the hanger. “Having you at the helm meant victory was obviously assured.”

Just like that Poe is dropping to his knees, his mouth falling open in a way that he’s been able to avoid the last few days. It’s humiliating and terrifying because Poe can see that this was done on purpose in the eyes of the five men as they approach Poe, moving quickly to circle around him.

When Poe tries to get back to his feet, the man who seems to be the leader of the group puts a heavy hand on Poe’s shoulder and pushes him down. “Where are you going Commander? We just want to help you celebrate your recent victory.” 

Poe’s head is tilted back this time and his tongue is out, he can imagine what he looks like, some pleasure slave eager for cock. He wants to beg the men to let him go, but he can’t seem to find words right now, not when the group’s leader is undoing his pants and slipping his half hard cock out.

“I heard a rumour that you had a bit of a thing for the word victory and it seems it was right.” The man reaches forward with the hand not currently on his cock to pet Poe’s cheek. “You belong like this Commander; you’re too pretty to go down in the fiery death of a fighter pilot.” The words click something in his brain, Poe can almost remember someone’s hand in his hair telling something similar, but the thought is gone almost as fast as it comes.

The other men gathers laugh in agreement, one of them making a comment on how it’s a wonder the First Order didn’t keep him like this for themselves. Poe can hear the others disrobing enough to pull out their own erections, but his eyes are glued to the man in front of him.

“Open up nice and big for me Commander, I wouldn’t want you to choke. This will be my victory.” The man’s erection is thick and veiny and sitting heavy in his hand.

With tear filled eyes Poe watches the man takes a step forward, preparing to thrust himself into Poe’s mouth. 

Suddenly there’s the sound of blaster fire as the man goes down with a shout, electric currents running through his body. Within moments the other five men are down and angry footsteps are approaching from behind Poe. “You men are lucky I only had it on stun, although maybe you won’t feel so lucky when the General gets through with you.” 

There’s a flurry of angry binary as BB-8 rolls in front of Poe and shocks the leader several times before Poe reaches a shaky hand out to stop him. “T-that’s enough Beebs. . .we can’t k-kill him.” Poe thinks he may just be going into shock in regard to what just happened. He doesn’t put up any fuss when he finds himself lifted easily into Finn’s strong arms.

“God Poe,” Finn is burying his face in Poe’s hair, holding him tightly as he carries him quickly out of the hanger. “When I woke up to find you gone I was so afraid. If BB-8 hadn’t hacked into the base’s cameras and saw you entering the hanger, I’m not sure that I would have made it her in time.”

Poe wants to tell Finn that he’s sorry, but he can’t find the strength to do more than grip onto Finn’s shirt tightly. Finn seems to understand and doesn’t press Poe to talk; instead he carries him to medbay where Dr Kalonia quickly looks him over.

She and Finn are talking but Poe doesn’t really hear it, doesn’t really register anything until Dr Kalonia is pressing a hypno against his arm and the blessed realm of unconsciousness suddenly envelopes Poe.

-

When Poe wakes up it’s to someone holding his hand, he’s used to that lately but these hands are smaller than Finn’s big, strong hands and when Poe finally finds the strength to open his eyes it’s to the blessed sight of Rey sitting beside him. 

She smiles and gives Poe’s hand a squeeze when she notices his gaze. “I’m sorry it took us so long to get here.” Poe wants to tell her he doesn’t blame her but she shakes her head. “I know we had no control over the distance but I wish I could have gotten here before something like this happened . . .if not for Finn and BB-.”

Poe can sense that she’s blaming herself and that’s not right. “It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known. . .none of us did.” He tries for humour to comfort her. “Besides other than a little trauma I’m fine, it was almost worth it just to see Beebs shock the hell out of that one guy.”

Rey doesn’t laugh but she does relax. “Master Luke and I are going to fix what Kylo Ren did to you. If we can’t then I’ll hunt him down and make him fix everything.” 

Laughing Poe pulls her hand closer and presses a kiss to her knuckles. “If anyone can do it you can, Rey.” The image of her dragging Kylo Ren on to the base by his ear makes Poe snort. “Just kick his ass a bit first, for me.”

That earns him a smile. “I was going to do that anyway. How are you feeling?” She asks after a short lull in conversation.

“Tired mostly, I just want this to be over.” He doesn’t ask about what’s going to happen to the men who tried to assault him; he’ll either find out in short order or he’ll know when Leia hands down the sentence. Poe’s pretty sure that there will be some sort of trial but if he’s lucky he won’t have to participate, he doesn’t want to see any of those men again. “Where’s Finn?”

“He’s gone to get you something to eat.” Before Poe could think to protest that she wasn’t hungry, Rey was giving him a stern look. “You’re going to need to keep your strength up and the best way to do that is with food.”

Poe couldn’t really argue with her, especially not when his stomach started growling at him. “How long was I out?”

“From what Finn was saying it’s been two days. Dr Kalonia and Leia thought it best to keep you unconscious until Master Luke and I arrived.” Reaching forward, Rey runs a hand through Poe’s hair pulling an appreciative sigh out of him. “Leia has already dealt with the men who attacked you; they’ve been charged and shipped off to prison on one of the planets that is still part of the New Republic.” 

Rey’s actions are making him feel sleepy again. “As long as I don’t have to face them.” 

Just as he’s falling asleep again Finn pops into Poe’s room carrying a tray. “Now isn’t this an adorable sight. Sadly someone is going to have to sit up if he wants any of this delicious soup that the cooks made just for him.”

“What a way to guilt trip me to get me to do what you want. What happened to my cute and innocent buddy Finn?” Poe grouses, even as he lets Rey help him sit up. 

Finn laughs and sets the tray on Poe’s lap before taking up the spot at the end of the bed freed now with Poe sitting up. “I hate to break this to you Poe, but I’ve never been innocent.” Poe notices that he doesn’t deny the cute part.

Things are comfortable quiet while Poe eats; Finn and Rey talk about her training, with Poe interjecting occasionally, and it just feels so right. It’s nice not to have to think about what’s been happening to him recently. He knows he’s going to have to deal with it eventually, especially the knowledge that he was very nearly sexually assaulted; but if there’s one thing Poe Dameron is good at it’s ignoring his problems.

Not long after BB-8 trundles in to inform them that the General and Luke Skywalker are on their way. Poe feels a sense of dread settle in his gut, what if whatever it was that Kylo Ren did to him can’t be reversed? 

Both Rey and Finn give him a comforting squeeze; Rey his hand and Finn his foot. Poe smiles gratefully at them; he knows he isn’t facing this alone and even if Luke can’t help him, his friends make sure to find a way to reverse this.

When the door opens and General Organa and Luke enter the room, Luke is smiling though and that makes Poe feel better. 

“I hear you’ve been having some problems and I believe that I may be able to fix them if you’ll let me take a look.” Neither Rey nor Finn move as Luke comes forward and Luke doesn’t seem bothered by that.

Poe smiles back at Luke, feeling hope blooming in his chest. “By all means Master Skywalker, fix me up.” 

Luke laughs and it’s such an easy and relaxed laugh that Poe knows that it will be okay. “Close your eyes and let me in.” 

Poe does just that.


End file.
